


Goldilocks & The Big Bad Chimera

by GlitterCake20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Flirting, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Liam Dunbar Long Hair, M/M, Smut, Thaim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: Theo is tired of being distracted by Liam's long hair.





	Goldilocks & The Big Bad Chimera

How many more times? How many times has it been already? Five this morning alone?

Theo sat glaring at Liam in the McCall Kitchen, running his damn hand through his stupid long hair for the now sixth fucking time since they all got there for their weekly “friendfast” as Melissa called it.

It drove Theo nuts. NUTS. Why didn’t he cut it? Did he know he didn’t actually need to look the part of a werewolf?

He ignored the chimera’s voice that yelled about how incredibly hot it was, and that every time Liam ran a hand through it, Theo’s fingers twitched to yank it back and sink his fangs into the little wolfs neck.

_Uuug, stop._

Liam did it again but this time he ruffled it, flipping it to the other side as he shoved a spoon full of cereal into his mouth, spilling milk all over his chin.

“Jesus…” Theo looked away, rubbing the back of his neck, not daring to see how Liam would clean the mess up… his tongue? A finger he would then lick clean. _No. No Not doing this._

Instead, he peered out the window as if there could be anything more attractive outside. He would not let this get to him. Stupid feelings. It was only a few weeks after that elevator incident, the almost kissing, he remembers how he sat in his truck that night thinking what the hell came over him for wanting to kiss Scotts beta.

In all of California there had to be someone else for Theo? Surely this kid was not it, with his hot temper and disgustingly blue eyes. Theo shivered thinking what his eyes looked like when they shifted to the wolf's… insane. He chased the butterflies out of his stomach, shifting around in his seat.

A scrunched up serviette hit his head, drawing his attention to the smirking beta. “Is there somewhere else you want to be Theo?”

 _Yeah. In your pants. Oh wow. What??_  He needed to get a grip.

The grip would have to wait. Everyone laughed, and he did it again. Liam leaned forward in a fit of giggles and his hair flopped forward, the tips dangling right into his glass of water.

 

 _Fuck._ Theo's jaw dropped as everything went into slow motion. Liam sat back up pushing the hair back, his eyes closed as droplets of water dripped down his face and he stuck his tongue out catching it. _Fuuck._

 

And then he fucking smiled.

 

The bright smile, the shadow of his stubble, his narrow blue eyes and that hair, it was just too much. Theo slammed his bowl down on the counter, "That's it!!"

 

Everyone's heads snapped to him, eyebrows high. Theo got up, made his way around the counter and grabbed Liam's arm. He pulled Liam upstairs to Scott’s room, cereal bowl still in the boy’s hand.

"Theo?? What are you doing??" Liam mumbled through a full mouth of cereal.

 

"You think it’s cute Liam?" They skipped a few steps in their rush, spilling the milk. "What is wrong with you??" Liam yelped trying to regain his balance.

 

"What's wrong with me is that your hair keeps getting in your fucking face!"

Liam never had a more puzzled look on his face. Jenna was going to take him to get it cut but why did it bug Theo so much? "Can you let go of my arm, you're making me fall!"

 

_Yeah, you're not the only one falling._

 

"Sorry." Theo released his arm pushing him up the last few steps by the small of his back. He could be mistaken, but he swore Liam's back arched just a little.

 

Liam barely placed the bowl down before Theo pulled him into the bathroom, "Theo what in the actual hell are you doing?" he finally managed, yanking his arm from the chimera's grip

 

"I’m removing temptation"

 

"I dont- " Theo disappeared into the bedroom again bringing back Scott's desk chair when he returned.

 

"Sit"

 

"Why?"

 

"SIT!"

 

".... Okay! Okay." Liam knew better than to argue with this craziness. He watched as Theo rummaged around in Scott's drawers, "Yes, this will do"

 

Liam stood up quickly when he saw the huge clipping machine in Theo's hands, "What are you doing you nut job??"

 

"Like I said... " he plugged it in and it vibrated to life. Liam shuddered, "removing temptation"

 

"Uh, no you're not" Liam made a move to the door but Theo blocked him, shutting the door behind him.

 

"Sit Liam"

 

"NO!? Scott??" Liam screamed toward the door swatting Theo away with his hand as the chimera prowled toward him.

 

"Scott can’t hear you" Of course not he was away at college. An unfamiliar scent hit Liam, and his knees buckled for a few seconds, why did Theo smell like that? Sweet and musky and… inebriating. It made Liam's stomach flip and his brain cloud.

 

"You’re so scary. gosh, why do I..." Liam shut his mouth before he said something and made this entire situation even more awkward.

 

 _Huh?_ Why does he _what_? Theo arched a brow, tilting his head a little to the side. Theo stopped in front of Liam, plastered against the wall, "Are you going to sit down, or am I going to make you?"

 

Their ears rang with the surrounding silence, only their breathing and rapidly beating hearts disrupting it. The air between them crackled with tension, their faces only inches apart. If Liam breathed deep enough their chests would touch.

 

Liam leaned in, his cheek swept against Theo's, his voice a hoarse whisper, "Make me"

What in the world had come over him?? 

Theo moved so fast Liam didn’t have time to protest to being scooped up by his ass and shoved back into the chair. He also wasn’t even going to deny that he loved the feel of Theo’s hands on his butt and his chest pressed to Liam’s own and how warm his breath was in his neck.

 

It was only when Theo lifted the clippers again that Liam realized, as sexy as  _that_ was, this alpha murdering lunatic was now going to take an electrified machine full of hundreds of little razors to his scalp _. Nope._

 

Liam pushed forward and tried to get up but Theo had a hand on his chest, "Don’t make this harder than it needs to be. I’m cutting your fucking hair Liam, because if I have to watch you run your damn sexy hands through this mop of .... even more sexiness one more time.... I'll nut in my goddamn pants."

 

Liam stared up at him mouth gaping, eyes wide, "You will what now??" Liam cringed at how high his voice was, surprise and arousal practically dripping off it.

 

"Yes, Liam. Fuck sakes. I find you attractive...pretty even, and I can’t stop looking, and I know it’s ridiculous so maybe if this-" he ruffled Liam's hair, "maybe if this comes off I won’t be so distracted anymore"

 

Liam squirmed. Having Theo's so close did very unexpected things to him, things that was very well  _hard_ to hide.

 

Theo lifted his one leg, swinging it over Liam's. And the fucking chimera straddled him. Taking a nice comfortable seat right in Liam's lap. He buzzed the machine a few times, "Right, let’s do this"

 

"Theo... you don’t need to..."

 

"Shh"

 

Theo yanked his hair back, just like he had fantasized about doing, looking at the throbbing vein in Liam's neck as the good little beta bared it for him.

 

Theo grunted, shifting in Liam's lap, his cock twitching in his boxers at the sight, "Stop doing that!"

 

"What??"

 

"That thing you're doing, this is not funny Liam I swear" Theo lifted the clipper to Liam’s hair, fighting the urge to sink his fangs into the beta’s neck. He paused for a moment and his eyes swept over Liam’s face, the beautiful golden locks, the big blue eyes and he couldn’t picture how Liam would look with it all shaven off. Perhaps this wasn’t the greatest idea, but there he was -spread over Liam’s lap, staring into his eyes… he had to do _something._

 

"Theo... are you going to cut my hair or?"

 

"I don’t know..."

 

"You don’t know?" Liam side eyed the clippers in Theo's hand, dangerously close to his long locks. Liam didn’t really care if Theo shaved it off or left it, what he did are about was the way Theo’s hands tugged ever so gently on his hair and Theo’s thumb pushing stray strands away from his face.

 

"I don’t know... it’s just so soft," Theo got a little lost in the smell too, he nuzzled his nose into Liam's hairline, fully aware of how weird he was being. But Liam didn't seem to mind...

 

He loosened his grip on Liam's hair, carding his hand all the way down to the back of Liam's neck, fingers lingering, twirling the hair around. It _was_ really long... he did need a cut, but maybe not today. Maybe he could deal with a few more hands-through-hair situations.

 

Theo placed the clippers down, running his other hand through Liam’s hair too, "It would be such a pity if I had nothing to hold onto while I..."

 

 _Oh god...this chimera...while you what Theo?? You really gonna put the moves on Scott’s boy?_ Theo crinkled his nose...why was his chimera such a cockblocker?? But the animal was right, Theo was being ridiculous.

 

Liam saw the doubt creep into Theo’s eyes, his shoulders tensing, even his chemos changed to something thick and hard to scent. He would not let this pass, he’d been waiting for Theo to do something since the night they fought Monroe, but nothing happened- _until now_. How long until another opportunity presented itself?

He grabbed Theo’s wrist just as he was about to move away, "Theo.... while you do what? Kiss me? Huh? Because I’ve been waiting, and since we aren’t staring death in the face this time, why don’t you -"

 

It was like the words were a magnet pulling Theo's lips to Liam's, he connected softly, slipping his tongue between the slight parting, feeling the warm wetness, Liam's tongue pushing against his.

 

Theo pulled down on Liam’s lip with his thumb, licking over the exposed flesh, nipping softly but Liam wouldn’t let him enjoy it. He felt warm hands on his hips, tracing circles, urging him to move.

 

Liam's hands guided Theo's hips, and he started grinding down, feeling a swell in the front of the betas pants, "Liam..."

 

"Shh"

 

"Okay... " Theo thought he had this under control, he thought he would cut his hair and walk out and that’s it. No more lusting after the wolf. But now Liam was undoing his zipper and slipping a hand down in there...and oh god he's touching him.... he should have just cut his hair... _mhm..._  Liam’s hand fisted around his dick but he paused, looking up, worry filling his eyes when he realized what he was doing “Theo?”

 

“Don’t stop” the chimera leaned down, resting his forehead against Liam’s, sighing as the beta moved his hand again.

 

"Theo... did you know that I knew.... about the hair?" Liam stroked up his cock, gripping it tight, "I saw you staring at me ...." his other hand cupped the chimera's balls, rolling them around in his palm.

 

"You're a shit and I hate you"

 

Liam licked a stripe up his jaw, nose nuzzling by his ear, "You love it" his hand moved faster, "I’ve wanted to do this for so long" Theo bucked up into Liam's fist.

 

"You could have said something" Theo said grinding down harder earning a moan from Liam, and it was probably the most beautiful sound Theo had ever heard so he rolled his hips again, wanting to hear more.... but what he heard was not exactly pre-cum inducing.

 

"Boys? You okay??" Melissa's voice boomed from the hallway.

 

They scrambled off each other, pushing things around that weren’t out of place, Liam fiddled with the curtains while Theo did his zipper up just in time as Melissa opened the door. Thank goodness she called for them because the woman doesn’t knock. Why would she this _was_ her house?

 

"What ya doing?" she asked with an all too knowing look on her face. The nurse had been witness to the stares and the tension. She knew.

 

"Oh yeah, uhm, Theo was going to help me cut my hair, it’s really long" Liam stuttered as he stood partially behind the curtain, trying to hide the obvious bulge in his pants. Theo just looked at her calm as ever and Liam prayed that he would just shut his mouth and not say something smart-assey to the nurse.

 

"Well... when you're done 'cutting Liam’s hair', the eggs are ready and the morning movie is about to start. She eyed them both up and down with a raised brow, a smile daring to tug at her mouth.

 

Melissa left the door wide open as she made her way back down to the kitchen. "Well shit, now I have to cut your hair Liam. Why weren’t you listening for someone coming?"

 

"Because I had a dick in my hand Theo!!"

 

"Yeah okay fair..." Theo swayed closer to Liam, sliding a hand around his waist, "I really want to finish that though"

 

"Theo are you serious?? Scott’s mom just walked in here and saw your boner!" Liam hissed but didn’t push Theo away. How could he, he’s waited too long to feel him this close.

 

"Live a little baby wolf" Theo hummed pulling Liam closer. He enveloped Liam's mouth in a warm kiss before he could argue any further. "Let me cut just a small piece off so we can go have breakfast"

 

"Fine, but use scissors" Liam said pointing to a pair on the dresser. Theo took it, guiding Liam back onto the bed. "Stay still"

 

"Lets see if _you_ can stay still Theo." Liam slipped off the side of the bed onto his knees. 

"Cut"

 

"I will fuck it up if you.... oh that’s warm. Holy shit" Liam's mouth was around his cock, wet and hellishly hot, his tongue swirled around the tip before he sucked it in deep.

 

Theo stood with the scissors in his hand, eyes rolling to the back of his skull as Liam pushed all the way down to the base, gagged and pulled back up.

 

Liam chased the strings of spit with his tongue, licking it up. Moving faster, he swallowed Theo's cock down again, pulling back just before his throat clenched, eyes watery.

 

"Liam...oh wow..." his hands were in Liam's hair but he was sure as hell not cutting anything. He was staring at his cock in the beta's mouth, his lips stretched around it, cheeks denting as he sucked.

 

Theo's hand urged Liam's head to go faster, and he obeyed. Moving his head back and forth, sucking harder, more spit, gagging the deeper he took it, "Liam... Liam… I'm going to... oh god..." Theo nudged Liam's head even faster, moving his hips back and forth with Liam and then he came, spilling down the wolf's throat, looking into big wet blue eyes as Liam swallowed it all down.

 

“Oh shit, you’re beautiful, you’re so beautiful, thank you…. oh wow” Theo sunk down onto the bed slowly, Liam’s warm mouth still around his cock, sliding off gently. Theo’s leg twitched as Liam’s lips trailed over his sensitive tip.

 

Liam swallowed again, “Did you just thank me for sucking your dick?”

 

“Yes! Yes he did!” Corey yelled from downstairs.

 

“We _all_ thank you!” Brett added.

 

The pack burst out laughing as the blushes on Theo and Liam’s faces dueled to see which could glow the brightest.

 


End file.
